In a busy smart-card enabled transport authority, there may be millions of passengers with season tickets and stored value loaded on their smartcards. Many transit authorities are switching to contactless media. When a transit authority decides to switch to contactless credit cards, it must provide those millions of passengers with a system to switch to the new ticketing media. It is expensive for transit operators to manage multiple ticket media schemes: magnetic, barcode, smartcard, payment cards, and the like. Thus, migrating passengers to a single media can be beneficial. Helping passengers transfer their existing transit products from an old media to a new one is normally a time consuming process that requires staff assistance. The amount of time and cost necessary to complete this transition can be very large.
Additionally, transit passengers may carry multiple forms of contactless media. For example, many passengers may carry a transit smartcard as well as a contactless credit card. When both cards are in close proximity, such as when in a passenger's wallet, signals from the cards clash, preventing the user from gaining access to the transit system. Thus, users having both a smartcard and a contactless media must remove the desired card from their wallet, adding to the boarding time. Embodiments of the invention may provide solutions to these and other problems.